thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Bring It On
Bring It On is the 18th episode of 6teen. Plot Jen is shelving shoes when Jonesy, dressed in fishing gear, comes up behind her and captures her in a net. When asked what he's doing, he says he's familiarizing himself with the merchandise. He then picks up a baseball bat and a baseball and bets he can ring in the price. He hits the ball, and it ricochets, hitting the cash register. A stream of paper rolls out, saying that the charge will be $21.60. Jen then notes, much to her amazement, that the cost of the bat and ball with tax would be $21.60. Jen is explaining the policy on returns to Jonesy while he ignores her. He then says he's ready to make a sale. Jonesy goes over to a man who wants to buy a can of tennis balls and manages to upsell him 2 cans. Jen rings it in, annoyed by Jonesy. Wyatt is working at Spin This when Serena comes up to him, wearing a bandana. He notes that it makes her look cool, and they kiss. Chad then walks by and notes that it's his old bandana. Serena then tells Wyatt that she and Chad used to date, much to his consternation. Back at the Penalty Box, Jen and Jonesy are working. A customer comes up to Jonesy and asks him where they keep the hockey tape. Jonesy has to ask Jen first if they have it and then where it is. When he finds it, he somehow manages to upsell the customer a titanium hockey stick. Jude is working at Stick It. Yummy Mummy buys a stick-it and hands it to Stanley, who throws it on the floor. This upsets Yummy Mummy, and she asks Jude to watch her son so she can go off and cry. Meanwhile, Wyatt discusses his problems with Nikki and Caitlin at the Big Squeeze, but leaves with no real solution to his problems. Jen and Jonesy are arguing. Apparently they are tied for sales this month. Jonesy states that he's awesome and that Jen peaked too soon, but Jen denies this angrily. Penalty Box Customer then comes up to the sales stand and asks for some assistance in picking out rock-climbing gear. Jonesy goes to help him, but Jen trips her co-worker. Coach Halder sees this and sends her to the penalty box. Within a few minutes, Jonesy has sold the man more equipment than he really needs, including a kayak. Coach Halder sees this and announces to the store that Jonesy is his best salesperson. He then says that he's taking Jonesy out to lunch to reward him for his good work. Jen watches this angrily. Jude is sweeping up behind the counter when Stanley comes up and asks for some marshmallows for the fire. Jude realizes there's a fire on the grill, and he rushes over to put it out. He then asks Stanley what he usually does with babysitters. Stanley replies that he "makes them cry" and summarily punches Jude in the groin. Later, Wyatt shows a bandana he bought to Caitlin. Caitlin points out it has hockey sticks on it and says that she won't like it. Wyatt denies this, saying that she'll love it. He then takes it away. Meanwhile, Jude and Stanley are walking through the mall. Jude asks what else Stanley likes besides making babysitters cry, and Stanley says he likes to hit stuff as he pulls out a toy hammer and baseball bat. Jude says he likes that two, and grabs the hammer. The two proceed to hit a garbage can and a mall bench with their implements of destruction until Ron shows up and asks what they're doing. Jude replies that he's babysitting. Ron, surprisingly, accepts this answer, leaving the boys to their hitting stuff. The gang is sitting around the table when Jude arrives with Stanley. He mentions that he's been babysitting for three hours. Jen then states that it's stupid for her and Jonesy to be competing over sales at work. Jonesy replies that she's right–after all, guys are just better at these things. Naturally, the girls take offense at this. Jonesy looks to Jude and Wyatt for backup, but both of his friends are unsure and don't really think so. Nikki then challenges Jude to a staring contest, as Jonesy says guys can beat girls at anything. Jude loses easily. When asked why, he states that he simple forgot what they were doing. Jonesy denies that he's been disproven, though, and argues for a best two out of three. The girls agree, saying that they'll let Jonesy pick the competition. The guys whisper with each other and choose a lemon-juice chugging competition. The girls are slightly scared by this, but Caitlin agrees. Caitlin and Jonesy are across from each other, ready to begin the duel. Each side offers encouragement to its chosen warrior. Caitlin tosses them down easily, while Jonesy barely manages to get the juice down. By the fourth, Caitlin seems to have won, as Jonesy is slow to raise the shot to his lips. Her confidence is well placed, as Jonesy is unable to choke it down. Jonesy then bets best three out of five. Jude says he's taking Stanley back to the Stick It, but he'll return soon. The gang, minus Jude, is next seen standing outside the mall pharmacy. Nikki dares Wyatt to go inside and by a girls' magazine, a tube of lipstick, and tampons. Wyatt goes in and comes out seconds later unable to do it. Later, the girls are taunting the guys for being weaker than they are. Jonesy gets fed up and proposes a winner-take-all measure: whomever can eat 30 stick-its and then ride the rollercoaster without vomiting wins superiority. Jude comes by and says he got 20 dollars for watching Stanley, but the guys wave him off, concentrating on the task at hand. About an hour later Jude and Jen are in the front car. Both look very queasy. As they head off, both are barely able to keep their food down. When the ride ends, however, both look sick but have completed the challenge. Jude's friends congratulate him; meanwhile, the girls try to calm Jen down. Unfortunately, a comment from Caitlin sickens Jen and she runs off to spew chunks. Seeing this, Jonesy breaks into a wave of celebration and taunting. Later, Jonesy and Jen are working together. Jonesy is still taunting Jen and gloating over their victory. Suddenly, Coach Halder comes over with some failed merchandise and says he is confident that Jonesy can sell it. Jen then gets angry and says that Jonesy sucks. She then takes two minutes in the box. Coach Halder offers Jonesy something to eat, and he accepts, much to Jen's anger. Around the same time, Wyatt gives the bandana to Serena. As Caitlin predicted, it is not a very good gift. The couple get into a tiff primarily based on Wyatt's mild paranoia about Chad, and Serena walks away angry. Jude arrives at Stick It to find that word has gotten out about his willingness to work as a babysitter. $7 per hour are offered for his services, and he accepts. Shortly afterwards, things get out of hand, coming to a head when one of the kids deep-fries his skateboard. He then decides to take them on a walk through the mall. The kids get into a fight along the way and begin chasing each other around. Jude, who has lost control completely, calls Jonesy for advice. Jonesy's advice is to give them chocolate to calm them down. Jude does so, and this goes a predictable route–instead of calming them down, it instead makes them more hyper. Jude then announces a new plan: go see Uncle Wyatt. When they arrive at Spin This, Serena is still wearing Chad's bandana and Wyatt is still unhappy about it. Jude announces that he needs Wyatt's help, and after seeing what Jude's going through, Wyatt agrees. They then carry the kids through the mall past the Big Squeeze. When they pass the lemon, Nikki and Caitlin taunt them. The boys pretend it's under control. When they get to the Penalty Box, Jonesy initially refuses to help; however, after hearing that his friends want to ask the girls, he changes his mind, and they split up the kids between them. Jude takes Stanley, claiming they have an understanding; however, Stanley understates this by kicking Jude in the crotch. Jonesy then takes his kid and puts him in the penalty box. Jen goes over and points out that a girl wouldn't need to lock a kid up to control him. Jonesy says that he's not having any problems and that the kid likes it in there. Unfortunately for him, the boy runs off, escaping the box easily. Meanwhile, at the record store, Wyatt asks Serena for the bandana so he can play cowboys with his charge. Serena gives it to him gladly; unfortunately, the girl then pushes over a whole shelf of CDs. Wyatt then calls Jude and tells him to give the kids back. Jude tells him that he doesn't know where their parents are and so the boys are stuck with them. He then turns around to see Stanley has exploded the microwave. Wyatt tells Jude to meet him at the Penalty Box with Stanley and his girl so they can sort things out with Jonesy. In the sports store, Jen sees chocolate handprints over everything. She asks Jonesy what's going on. When Jonesy sees it, he screams and asks Jen for help, but Jen refuses, citing that she's on her break. She then goes and gets Nikki and Caitlin so they can see what's going on. When they get back, Coach Halder is in his office, freaking out. Coach jumps out and asks why there's chocolate all over his office. At that moment, one of the kids hits him in the leg with a hockey stick. The other two jump on him, and the boys pry the children off. Coach Halder asks Jonesy why he was just attacked, and Jonesy confesses that it's day care. Halder then tells his star employee that they don't stand for moonlighting and fires Jonesy. The kids then begin to cry, and the boys admit they lost control of them. The girls offer to help, but only if they admit the girls are the ultimate winners. Jonesy gives in. Jen then suggests giving the kids naps. The kids are sleeping by the table. The friends are gathered around. Serena comes up and asks for the bandana back, and Wyatt strongly questions why she needs it. Serena then points out that she's having a bad hair day, and that hockey sticks and pucks don't go with her style. Wyatt pretends he knew that, and Serena says that guys are really bad liars. Jude then tries to contradict her, but Jonesy slaps his hand over his mouth, stating that he'll wake the kids. The gang watches warily, but doesn't notice Stanley open his eyes, smile sinisterly, and giggle evilly. Trivia *Jonesy's job: employee at the Penalty Box **Reason for firing: turning the store into a daycare in an attempt to calm the kids down. *The episode name is a reference to the movie series, "Bring it On", which is about cheerleaders showing off their skills and practicing for squad-offs. *This episode indicates that Yummy Mummy finds dealing with her son Stanley stressful at times. *Although Jen is often the most level-headed of the group, here she shows that she has her moments of stupidity; when Jonesy proposes the "winner take all" competition, she readily agrees, even though the girls have proven thrice that they're better than the guys. **Interestingly, she also seems to take the loss the hardest. *Jen's love of rollercoasters, first seen in The Big Sickie, comes into play again here. *The mother of the mulleted child is very short, barely able to see over the counter. *'Goof': When selling a hockey stick to Kyle "Dirty" Donaldson, Jonesy mentions that it's made of titanium. However, the hockey stick he is selling is clearly made of wood. **It is possible that this was done on purpose to demonstrate Jonesy's ineptitude. *Kyle Donaldson makes another cameo in this episode. Category:6teen Episodes